Would You?
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: Cloud is a tough kid, but he has a secret: He's afraid of fireworks. When Zack drags the poor boy to a festival, how will he cope? Z x C x S YAOI, Oneshot


I'm back with a dedication fic! This one is for my dearest one! I love you, darlin'! The plot bunny rabidly attacked me as we were talking, and I couldn't resist writing this for you. So I hope you enjoy! I hope all the other readers enjoy this, too!

Warnings: Cursing. A LOT of cursing. Innuendoes out the ass, lime-y scenes and hints at a three some. Ask nicely, and I'll writing the REAL ending to this fic.

Pairing: Zack/Cloud/Sephiroth

-!-

'Would You?'

-!-

It was hot… Really. Fucking. Hot. So bloody hot, I wanted to sink right up to my neck in a bathtub full of ice.

But I couldn't…And it pissed me off.

Why the hell did I agree to this? I didn't even know we were _coming_ to Junon, let alone why!

I hate the fact that I can't say 'no' to Zack when he bats those big lavender eyes at me, and gives me that adorable pout. I was getting better at refusing him…But he licked me, and all my resolve melted into a puddle as my fingers twined themselves in his shaggy locks, and he dropped to his knees.

Yea, we were lovers. What of it? He's what I need, what I crave…What I desire out of life, and out of myself. He's so god damn energetic and friendly, I want to gag at times.

I don't see how Sephiroth can deal with him.

But I can deal with him, and that's all that matters. The object of my affection was currently kneeling beside the couch I had sprawled on, my eyes rolled up to lock on the ceiling fan that twirled lazily above me, giving soft gusts of cool air against my flushed and sweaty skin.

"Clooooud…" Zack hummed happily, his chin landing rather roughly on my stomach, making me let out an 'oof' of half surprise, half pain.

"Whaaaat?" I drawled back in my usual fashion, turning my head slightly to lift a brow at him. He beamed a smile and lifted to brush a stray lock of fly-away blond hair from my sweaty forehead, before his fingers sifted through my hair, making me sigh in pleasure.

"C'mon, baby. Get up!" He said brightly, tugging at my hair softly, in turn, making my breath hitch.

"I-I don't want to…" I said softly, letting my eye close as he gave my hair a soft tug again. The weight of his chin left my stomach, only to be replaced with _more_ weight as he settled himself across my thighs, legs snuggly on either side of my waist. I cracked my eyes open in time to see his face come closer to mine. His lips brushed mine softly and the hand in my hair tightened, and I couldn't help but moan into the mouth that now covered mine greedily.

"Z-Zack.." I said in a breathy sigh as his lips left mine for a moment, instead seeking out my sweaty neck and the stud in the lobe of my left ear. His teeth gave the stud a tug and I arched up against him, writhing and moaning his name softly as my own hands came up to bury themselves in his hair, eager for him to go on.

His fingers twisted in my hair once more, tugged my head back with a little bit of pain that made me weak, exposing my throat in one long clean line which he attacked viciously, biting down under my jaw, marking me. I cried out again and bucked my hips just slightly, eager to feel all of him against me, inside me as I writhed and screamed his name.

He paused, then, his lips sliding down my neck, his face resting in the crook of my neck. His breathing was calm, and even, and he was perfectly still, save for the thumb that rubbed against my skull, thoughtfully, as the grip on my hair never wavered.

So I liked to have my hair pulled? Sue me. So I liked to be bitten? Sue me. So I loved it when he hurt me? Lock me up and throw away the god damn key, because I'm guilty. Call me a masochist…but I loved this man. But I hated it when he teased me.

"Cloud..." He murmured against my neck, his throaty tone making me quiver.

"Y-yes?"

His fingers loosened their grip on my hair slightly and slid to cup the base of my skull, cradling gently as I looked into his sparking lavender eyes. I expected dirty words and a wicked smile. What I got…?

"Get up and come out side. The fireworks are starting and I told Seph we'd give him a full body rub after he's done with all they idiots out there." And the bastard smiled at me.

"Zaaack!" I whined, wriggling beneath him. He lifted a black brow.

"What?"

"You…You evil, _sneaky_ bastard!"

"What the hell did I do!" He asked, bewildered.

"You…You seduced me into saying yes!" I accused, poking a finger into his side. He jumped slightly and grabbed the wrist of the hand that the accusing finger was attached to. He gave it a light squeeze; hard enough that I would feel the strength in that hand, those powerful arms…but gentle enough for me to know he wouldn't hurt me.

Yes. I loved this man. But right now, he was really fucking pissing me off. I usually loved his grin, but now it made me grit my teeth.

"So you'll come?" He asked, hopeful. I glanced down to his hand holding my wrist, and I noticed that he was able to wrap his entire hand around frail-looking and slender arm. If he wanted to, he could crush my wrist without breaking a sweat.

I gave a sigh of defeat and mumbled something beneath my breath.

"What was that, Cloud?" Zack asked playfully as he used my wrist to pull me into a sitting position. Since he was still on my thighs, this position put my face into his chest, and our groins perilously close together. One twitch and I don't think I would let either of us leave.

"Nothing." I said sullenly, resting my cheek between the swell of his pectorals, just reveling in the warmth that radiated from this man. I wrapped one arm around his waist to get closer, and so I wouldn't fall backwards. He released my other hand and it joined its brother as I hugged his waist gently, closing my eyes and breathing in the masculine scent that was purely Zack.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cloud. What brought this on?" He asked softly, stroking my hair with one hand while the other snaked its way under my shirt to touch my bare back.

I gave a smile and bit down lightly on the mound of flesh that was inches before my nose, making Zack gasp, his fingers clutching my back tightly. He knew not to jerk away, because we had done this before. And the first time required stitches. I worried the flesh lightly between my teeth, making him give something close to a whimper. It made my body react as I slowly pulled away, my hand lifting his shirt to run my tongue across the set of faint marks I had left behind in a loving way.

"What brought it on, you ask?" I gave a low chuckle as I raised his shirt higher, taking a nipple into my mouth, and biting it. Not to hard, and not to softly, but with enough pressure to make the trembling man give a moan. I let out a chuckle as I pulled away with a nip, lowering his shirt and smoothing my hands back around his waist. I rolled my eyes upward to see usually lavender eyes darkened to violet with lust, and I smiled.

"My legs are falling asleep, fat ass. Get the fuck off of me." I drew my nails over his sides as my hands came back to his stomach, pushing him from me. He gave a throaty moan, but slid from my legs, letting me stretch them out in front of me, flopping back onto the couch, turning my head to watch his lust filled eyes inches from mine.

"You…Are very lucky I'm so nice to you, baby. Seph may play our games, but I'm a lot nicer than he is." He grinned suddenly, and the lustful violet fell away, leaving bright, shiny and joyful lavender in its wake. I loved how he could do that, though sometimes, it frightened me.

"I will get you back for this, Cloud…You just wait until later." He threatened, leaning forward to kiss me softly. I smirked into the kiss and drew his bottom lip between my teeth, biting down softly, and pulling my head back slightly to see his unfocused eyes.

"I thought we had to give Seph a full body rub?" I asked nonchalantly as I moved away from him, caressing his cheek gently as I vaulted myself over the other end of the couch. I reached the tips of my fingers over my head. I was taunting him. He knew it, I knew.

I loved the way we were. We were always like this. It wasn't some odd abusive relationship, it wasn't a battle for dominance. It was just the way Zack came. He was a bright, bouncy, joyful, exuberant lover of pain and sex. No one would have guessed it from just meeting him once… I certainly didn't know.

It took a lot of hanging out, joking around and studying him closely to figure out what made his internal clock go 'tick tock'. It was innocent at first. Hell…_I_ was innocent at first! It was just a curious nibble on his neck, a light nick of my nails across his shoulders that drove him insane. He never used any of his tricks on me, until much later. He had always been so gentle, so soft…Acting as if I was fragile and I would break at the slightest hint of pressure.

I think I brought it on myself, actually, tearing into his neck enough to make him bleed.

It started then, and it hasn't ended since. And I loved it. I fucking _loved_ it.

But I'm getting off topic. And Zack was getting mesmerized. The way I sauntered to my boots, the way I bent to tie them, the way I swayed back and forth. It was all making him follow me with his eyes like a hungry lion ready to pounce on his prey. I glanced over my shoulder to see a small grin curl his lips.

"What were you saying, baby?" He asked politely as he stood, moving over to where I stood patiently beside the door. I rolled my eyes. He damn well knew what I had said, but I said it again anyway.

"I said… Don't we have to give Sephiroth a full body rub?"

He laughed brightly and curled his arm over my shoulders, opening the door, "A full body rub, or a fuckable blonde. I think either or will make him very happy."

I swallowed audibly, making Zack laugh louder, bending to kiss my temple, "I told you I'd get you back, Cloud."

What the fuck had I gotten myself into now?

-!-

Later in the evening found me in the smallest, darkest corner I could find, desperately trying to distract myself from the bright flashes in the sky, and booming that followed.

Oh, yeah. One other thing about me? I hated fireworks. I absolutely fucking _hated_ them. Maybe if I had spoken up a little earlier, I would be at Zack's temporary flat, curling under the covers and plotting dirty things to do to him when he got home.

But of course, I was too childish to admit that fireworks scared me. Isn't that pathetic? The almighty, all horny, all masochistic Cloud… Afraid of a few goddamn fireworks.

It was sad, really. My libido had run for the hills at the first explosion. My sarcastic façade melted into a puddle of uneasy fear at my feet as I huddled as far away from the festivities as I could.

A small cry slid from my throat, and I shut my eyes as tight as I could, trying to picture Zack hovering over me, covering my body with kisses and bites. The wonderful illusion shattered as a bang to my right made me jump slightly.

I whimpered, biting my lip.

The crowd was voracious and loud, brimming with energy and noise at the celebration. I didn't even know _what_ they were celebrating. My own unnatural fear kept me oblivious and in my corner. I knew Zack was having a blast, and I knew Sephiroth was groaning in frustration at Zack's antics. How I knew this?

I had been around both of them long enough to know their reactions to almost anything. I knew Sephiroth liked it when I tugged lightly on his hair to get his attention, and I knew he hated it when Zack did it. I also knew that Sephiroth would only allow me to sporadically cling to his waist, my face buried in his side. He would sigh softly and run his fingers through my hair for a moment before gently prying me away and giving me one of his rare smiles.

I loved Sephiroth as much as I loved Zack.

Speaking of the two loves of my life, Zack was heading for my dark corner with Sephiroth in tow. Sephiroth looked annoyed, and Zack was beaming brightly, and pointing in my direction, leaning over to yell into Sephiroth's ear. I saw the General's face shift slightly as he laid his eyes on me, and I could only press myself further into my corner, hoping they were looking past me, and at something else entirely.

I think it was fate that let the next explosion ring out right as Zack swung his arm over my shoulder, making me jump and let out a shrill sound. Zack looked hurt as he slowly let go of me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Cloud…" He said softly, reaching out to touch my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"It's not that." I forced out between clenched teeth.

"Then what is it?" Sephiroth's smooth voce directly behind me made me turn to face him. I ended up clinging to his waist as the next explosion took me by surprise.

"Ihatefireworks!" I mumbled hurriedly into his chest, my arms tightening around his waist. He gave a light chuckle as he tilted my head back with one hand.

"What was that?"

"I said… .." I said slowly, yelping as another explosion made me bury my face back into Sephiroth's chest. The silver haired man chuckled and let me remain where I was, this time running his fingers through my hair.

"What did he say?" Zack asked, and I knew his brow would be raised as he moved in front of Seph, settling his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"He said he dislikes fireworks."

"Dislike my ass! I fucking hate them!" I pulled back enough to yell.

"Alright then. He… 'Fucking hates' fireworks. Better, choco?"

"Yes." I mumbled into his chest. I didn't jump so badly at the next explosion, since Zack's soothing hands began working down my back, rubbing away the rigid muscles that were caused by my fear. I only let Sephiroth call me 'Choco'. I let Zack, too, but he rather call me different pet names. He always had to be unique. His favorite recently had been baby.

"Baby?" See what I mean? I shivered softly as he kissed my ear lightly, his tongue tracing the shell of my ear until I whimpered against Sephiroth's chest. The fingers in my hair paused.

"Stop molesting the poor boy, Zack. He's distraught."

"What better way to distract him?" He replied evenly to the accusing tone, his tongue trailing down my neck.

Sephiroth scoffed lightly, "At least we can get him away from all of…this." I felt him motion his hand around at all the people.

"Tch, fine… Spoil sport. I've always wanted to molest him in public, though."

Sephiroth made a noise of disgust, "How vulgar."

"Quite." Zack replied cheerily. I laughed softly and nuzzled Sephiroth's chest, to get his attention. His finger resumed their petting and I almost purred. I think I would have if the next explosion didn't make me whimper in terror.

I knew Sephiroth was frowning, "Let's get him out of here, Zack. We'll take him to my flat."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Was Zack's witty reply. I turned in time to see him mock salute Sephiroth and I felt, rather than heard the General grumble, "Come along, Cloud. You and Zack still owe me that body rub."

I felt myself smile as I pulled away from Sephiroth, looking up into his face. What I saw there was more precious than any smile, or any words of affection he could give me. He wanted me. I saw it in his face. He wanted _all_ of me, not just my body, but my mind and my heart, as well. He wanted to peel back my layers at his leisure, casually unraveling my mystery until he really knew I was.

I cherished that more than anything.

I tore my eyes away from Sephiroth to look back at Zack. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was looking at Sephiroth, with a smile on his face. I think it made Zack happy that he could share me with his best friend without consequences. Zack knew Sephiroth would never try and 'steal me' because Sephiroth knew what was his, and what was not his. I loved them both, so I wasn't complaining.

I think Zack also knew that I was the only one Sephiroth went soft on. Zack wasn't selfish, by any means, but he didn't share lightly, either. I beamed Zack one of those smiles that I knew melted him into a puddle of Zack flavor goo as I pulled myself away from Sephiroth to grab the dark haired mans hand. With my free hand, I grabbed Sephiroth's hand and I gave them both a tug.

I felt them share a smile over my head. I felt like I was the bridge between them. I was the one who would let them be friends, and lovers. I'm glad it had cooled off a little, because things were going to get really hot, and very soon.

And I didn't mind the slightest as we walked away from the crowds, my fear of fireworks forgotten as I gripped the two men's hands that I would give my life for. For the first time, we were going to share a bed, all three of us. And I didn't mind.

Would you?

-!-

Aww! So CUTE! This was supposed to be fluffy from the start, but my libido ran away with me. but I got it under control, and made it fluffy in the end. Don't worry, Cloud is seventeen in this fic, so it's not…too weird, right?

Ookami: You're a freak.

Bite me. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, Snookie! MWAH! –blows a kiss-

-!Phoenix!-


End file.
